


Missing You

by lorilann



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Missing You

Chris watched Steve walk away knowing he wouldn't be coming back. He wanted to call out and make it right but how could he make any of it right. 

Chris watched as Steve picked up his clothes from the floor stuffing them haphazardly into his duffel bag. Not sparing a glance his way, Steve walked out the bedroom. He was down the stairs and slamming the front door with Chris behind him at distance.

"I'm sorry," echoed back at him in the silent room.

Drinking to numb his stupidity and any brain function that would have stopped him from this. Hitting his number on speed dial, ringing incessantly in his ear before his voice came over the line.

"Hey."

He sighed.

"Leave a message."

"Oh." He sighed. "I'm sorry. Know it doesn't make it right but you hafta know. 'M sorry. And I miss you, Steve."


End file.
